


keep you like an oath

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dom Katsuki Yuuri, Foot Jobs, Humiliation, M/M, Power Play, Sub Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 05:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12074538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Viktor might be Yuuri's coach, but he submits to him more than he guides him.





	keep you like an oath

**Author's Note:**

> for seasonofkink, prompt being power play. viktor being supposed to be the one in charge and yuuri reveling on how its not like that in the slightest is my absolute jam, so here we are. 
> 
> enjoy!

There's something incredible about the control Yuuri can enforce on his coach. Viktor is in love with him, he knows— but he's the one who should be in power here. Not the one at his student's mercy, begging and begging for a release, for anything.

"You're suposed to guide me," Yuuri teases, a blinding smile and white teeth. He ruffles his soft hair, silver locks around his fingers. "You're supposed to be the one in control."

"Yuuri," Viktor whines, voice desperate and high. He needs him, Yuuri knows, and with his hair pulled back and the throb in his cock more than noticeable he wants to give in. He wants to give in so badly. "Please, let me suck you off."

"You're my coach." Yuuri's smile is menacing; Viktor's pants are by his knees and his cock is stirred up completely. He lifts up his foot and drapes it over the older man's cock; he moans in pure need. "You're who's supposed to be in charge. Yet here you are, down on your knees, begging for me to fuck you. Don't you think that's amazing, Vitya?"

"Mm, yeah— I— I do," the sole of Yuuri's foot massages his length, and he closes his eyes as he groans. He looks pathetic. "I've always wanted you to fuck me, even when I— when I was teaching you and guiding you." His face and chest are pink, and Yuuri just wants to pin him down and have his way with him.

He's so in love with Viktor it hurts, and seeing him this vulnerable only adds to it. When they were just stating to get intimate he didn't expect for him to have never topped, or for him to want to have a dom sub relationship. But things happen, and this is the best thing that's ever happened to him.

His toes rub against the slit of Viktor's cock, and precum leaks, causing it to be more slippery and easier to work with. He bends his foot and massages the underside of Viktor's cock, right where the scar of his circumcision is. Viktor throws his head back amd his hips thrust upwards as he moana out.

"I want— let me fuck your feet, Yuuri, please." His voice is an octave higher than usual, his cloud blue eyes darkened with lust. Their room is all too messy to have sex on the wall, so Yuuri discards the idea. "I want you," Viktor repeats before muttering nonsense in Russian.

Yuuri shows him his teeth when he smiles, and Viktor knows he's fucked, judging by his dilated pupils and drool on his chin. "Fuck my feet then, Vitya. My good, good coach, submitting to his student."

Viktor makes a sound that exemplifies the humiliation his words give him, yet his hard-on seems bigger than ever. He thrusts sloppily into Yuuri's foot, his moans praising him coming out erratically. And as he cums all over it, Yuuri has never been more happy about letting Viktor do something. 


End file.
